Compartiendo cama
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Sólo querían revivir su niñez... LATIN HETALIA Paraguay/fem!Argentina


**Prompt:** Para/fem! Arg compartiendo cama- sin nsfw, sólo durmiendo juntos, como tratado de revivir su niñez?

**Comentarios:** Bueh, al final nadie durmió… ._. Y me disculpo de antemano por los errores de tipeo, estoy algo ajustada de tiempo como para revisarlo una vez más y no tengo el corrector ortográfico disponible, así que lo revisaré en otro ocasión y por ahora lo subo así…

* * *

**Compartiendo cama**

-Entonces… ¿te vienes a dormir conmigo? –preguntó Daniel acercándose a la cama, donde Martina ya se ha instalado.

La rubia le sonrió.

-Claro, yo no te voy a mandar al sofá, ¿qué me crees?

Paraguay tuvo que reírse y se subió al colchón, haciendo a un lado las sábanas para colarse debajo de ellas.

-Qué amable que sos, Martina –musitó sin dejar de sonreírle y su prima le devolvió esa sonrisa con algo más de coquetería.

-Es que quiero dormir con mi primito –replicó mientras se acomodaba la almohada debajo-. No te importa, ¿no?

Daniel negó.

-Claro que no… -dijo el chico

-Imagina que es como cuando éramos chiquitos, ¿te acordás que solíamos dormir compartiendo cama?

Martina se rió y Daniel no pudo evitar contagiarse porque simplemente le encanta cuando se ríe así como en ese momento. Asintió mientras su cuerpo se hundía entre las sábanas, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

¿Que si se acordaba? Se acordaba de Martina consolándolo cuando de pronto no había Sebastián en la casa y sólo estaban ellos dos, compartiendo la cama del menor.

Claro que se acordaba, también de cuándo dormían los tres juntos.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, mas nunca era el suficiente para borrar memorias como esas, cuando con su apariencia de mocoso de cinco años dormía con sus dos primos, con la joven Martina que crecía cada día un poco más y no parecía querer parar de hacerlo… Aunque si bien le había desagradado un poco la idea de quedarse tan chiquito y de apariencia tan infantil mientras que a su prima le daba el estirón en el momento menos esperado, nunca se lo había dicho. Ahora ya no importaba realmente, ahora él también creció, todo para darse cuenta de que igual, en el fondo, seguía siendo el primito. Genial.

Martina no paraba de removerse y Daniel suprimió un suspiro, sonriendo disimuladamente.

-¿Estás cómoda? –le preguntó estúpidamente y Martina frunció la nariz.

-No tanto –farfulló la chica y se siguió moviendo, buscando algo con las manos por debajo de la sábana-. Ven, pégate más.

Daniel obedeció sin pensárselo, aunque a decir verdad, le sorprendió un poco cuando la rubia se acurrucó contra él.

-Bien, esto era –murmuró Martina para sí y Daniel permaneció callado, no muy seguro de si había entendido lo que quiso decir su prima.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, ambos sabiendo que ninguno se dormiría. Martina ya no se movía de un lado al otro, pero Daniel podía sentir cierta ansiedad en los pocos gestos que daba de sí.

-Ehm… y ya que estamos recordando los "buenos tiempos" –comenzó a decir-, ¿no sería lógico que me contases un cuentito?

Martina lo miró de lado y primero no respondió. Daniel se quedó esperando y contemplando el rostro pensativo de la chica, creyendo que ta vez estaba pensando en alguna historia sobre una valiente heroína rubia (no, no hablamos de Estados Unidos) que salvaba el día, mas lo que le dijo la chica rápidamente le dejó en claro que no era el caso.

-¿Y si nos salteamos el cuento y nos vamos directo al beso de buenas noches?

Daniel parpadeó.

-¿Ah?

El no recordaba ningún beso de buenas noches, mas no lo dijo por si echaba a perder algo. Martina se quedó mirándolo excpetante, a lo que Daniel se mordió el labio, pensando en qué clase de beso esperaba ahora la rubia. Inevitablemente se relamió y se separó un poco de ella, dejándola recostada, y sin pensárselo dos veces se inclinó sobre Martina, buscando sus labios.

Martina no le puso mucho empeño a corresponderle, pero claramente aquello era lo que quería. Suspiró y su respiración le hizo cosquillas a su primo, quien rompió el beso, mas no se separó demasiado.

-Oye –murmuró contra sus labios, sintiendo su sonrisa-, pero cuando éramos niños no hacíamos esto…

Martina se rió, delineando sus labios, con la lengua.

-¿Y qué? Ya no somos niños.


End file.
